Dragon Ball Z: Enemy of Reality
by Jase Raven 13
Summary: Set after the events of both Battle of the Gods and Resurrection F. After many eons ago and ancient enemy will return to exact his revenge in the only way possible: destroy all of reality. Can the combine forces of Goku, Vegeta, Beerus, and the other Z Fighters stop a Titan? Or is all reality doom to destruction? The clash of Gods & Titans will begin once more!


**A/N: Welcome all to my very first Dragon Ball Z story! Like many of my closest friends, DBZ was my first anime and one of my all time faves. It is one of my biggest inspirations when it comes to writing. This story takes place after the events from Battle of the Gods and Resurrection F. No I'm not accepting Ocs in this story. Reviews are always welcomed.**

**Dragon Ball Z: Enemy of Reality**

**Chapter 1: The Return**

**Planet Torzan**

In the far reaches of space within the Seventh Universe lay planet Torzan, the fifth planet from the sun in that solar system. The planet itself was mostly comprised of deserts and some areas were volcanic wastelands. No space travelers would ever want to come live in such an inhospitable place right? Not entirely true as the Torzanites have lived there since the War of the Cosmos. A war that helped shaped the 12 Universes and all that lived in it. Torzan was where the war ended and would soon be the location where an ancient enemy would rise.

The War of the Cosmos was fought between the benevolent Gods of the 12 Universes and the malevolent Titans. The war itself lasted for many millennia until one final battle on Torzan. On one side was Koldo Lord of the Cosmos, his son Whis, and Beerus the God of Destruction from the Seventh Universe. While the other was led by the leader of the Titans, Darsevus the Titan of Death with his army. It was a last stand on Torzan where both sides suffered many losses as the Titan refused to be defeated. Darsevus easily defeated the young Beerus and Whis, but was finally defeated by Koldo where he shattered the Titan's body leaving nothing left. Or so they thought. The Titan had many plans in the works and vowed that one day he would return to exact his revenge on the Gods.

In the southern desert of Torzan lay an ancient ruin that none of its inhabitants dared go to. They always could feel a dark and evil presence in the place hence it was forbidden to their race. Several have disobeyed from time to time, but none ever return. The place itself was created by Koldo a long time ago to house what was left of the remains of the Titan army. As of late the place was busy. Inside the central chamber was four blackened hollowed out pedestals. In the middle was a huge carved symbol in the shape of an upside down triangle with an x going through it. In the chamber was the wizard Ogvek whose race was made famous by both Bibidi and Babadi. The other was a large Torzanite named Noveth whose red skin was all covered with sand and grime from the sandstorm outside and the precious cargo chained up.

"Ah Noveth you have returned finally. And I see you have brought me many sacrifices today. Good, good! Soon my Master shall rise and bestow upon me great power. Power enough to destroy the Kais and take over the universes!" cackled Ogvek excitedly.

"Took a while, but I got what you wanted wizard man." Grunted Noveth.

"Yes yes I see that you buffoon. Now bring me the sacrifices."

"Ppplease let us go." Yelled an old Torzanite man with a scraggly beard.

"We won't tell anyone!" yelled a younger one with a broken horn. Torzanites are red aliens with 2 horns. They look like ogres except most are skinny and hate the cold.

"Well of course you won't tell anyone. You are all sacrifices for my Master! He has waited eons for this day and I won't make him wait any longer. Noveth, begin the ritual." Ordered Ogvek as he walked in the middle of the chamber with Noveth and 12 Torzanites. With that Noveth began slitting the throats of his people with Ogvek laughing as each one bleed on the floor.

**Earth, unknown valley**

Earth was finally in a state of peace since the defeat of Frieza one year ago. The World Martial Arts Tournament was coming soon and the world was excited to see who will be the new World champ since Hercule's retirement. The two favorites were Goku and Vegeta, the two Sayian rivals. Many of the Z Fighters would be at the tournament, but everyone was excited to see the Sayian Prince vs the Super Sayian God one on one. Things were going great for both legendary fighters as they were sparring with their sons in a remote valley, far from the city. The power of the Sayians was tremendous and they didn't want to destroy a city. Goku was sparring with Goten while Vegeta was with Trunks. The valley showed marks of their sparring match with many craters where they crashed or from ki blast attempts.

Goten tried his hardest to land at least one kick to his father, but Goku easily showed that his speed was far superior. Nearby Trunks had sent a barrage of ki blasts at Vegeta only to have them deflected. Vegeta did a flash attack and landed a well placed fist into Trunks midsection which sent him flying into several trees. Goten landed next to his best friend to whisper something into his ear.

"Now I wonder what those boys are whispering about?" asked Goku as both he and Vegeta landed across from their sons.

"Who cares. Not like they are going to land a single hit on us. Kakarot maybe we should have stayed with Master Whis with training." Scoffed Vegeta.

"And anger Beerus, no way. Besides this is fun!" said Goku with his hands behind his head.

"Hell I would fight Frieza again for a challenge." Said Vegeta loudly enough for both Trunks and Goten to hear. This seemed to annoy the young half Sayians as they both glared at their fathers.

"Want a challenge huh? Come on Goten let's give them a REAL fight." Said Trunks confidently.

"You old guys are so going down!" said Goten with his tongue sticking out.

"OLD GUYS!" yelled both Goku and Vegeta. The four of them transformed into Super Sayian 1 and continued their sparring match which would leave the valley in ruin within the next 10 minutes. Little did they know was that their time of peace would be ending soon.

**Torzan Ruin**

Ogvek was severely annoyed at this point. He had gathered 12 Torzanites for his dark ritual for his master and yet even with all the blood that was spilled it wasn't enough. The ritual required 12 sacrifices and their blood to energize the ancient symbol in the middle and the remains of a Titan. Though his master's body was destroyed, the ancient remains of his fellow Titan soldiers were available. So what was Ogvek missing?

"Bah what did I do wrong? I have the blood and the remains of his soldiers yet he isn't here? Why why why? ARGH!" yelled Ogvek.

"I'm so sorry wizard man. Maybe I get more for you?" asked Noveth looking at the symbol.

"Hmm you know Noveth you may be on to something. Do me a favor and stand in the middle of the symbol for me." Said Ogvek as Noveth walked to the center not knowing what would happen next.

"Can I help wizard man?"

"Oh my Noveth you are. You see I just need your blood and body to be offered too!" cackled Ogvek as he jumped on top of Noveth's back and slit his throat. From there Ogvek began his incantation.

"_Omareis sov ek tomf reuqer kobola Titanoa saz desara!" _said Ogvek thirteen times as the blood from the 12 sacrifices and Noveth inched itself to the remains of the dead Titans. Just then the candles were blown out as a huge gust of wind came in and dove into the blood soaked remains. Red and black wisps of energy swirled around the chamber, shaking it to its very core. Ogvek was both excited and afraid at this point. As quickly as the whole event had happened it had stopped suddenly. Somehow the candles came alive once more and then Ogvek could see what came from the ritual. He has long dark red hair, black pants with red symbols, muscular, red eyes with snake slits, black skull earrings, red and black sleeveless trench coat, black boots, and on his chest is a tattoo of an upside down triangle with an x in the middle.

"And so after eons of waiting, I've finally return. May all suffer a Titan's wrath. Hahahahaha!" laughed the man. The Titan of Death, Darsevus had returned and he will stop at nothing to have his ultimate revenge. Even if it meant to destroy reality itself.

**A/N: And so Darsevus has been brought back and will be looking to avenge his people by destroying everything. Where will he strike first? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z: Enemy of Reality! Next time, Chapter 2: Beerus Old Enemy. A major clash is about to happen. Check out my other stories too if you like. This is Jase Raven 13 signing off. Later peeps!**


End file.
